Clutch brakes are use to stop rotation of a transmission input shaft in constant mesh transmissions. The clutch brake in an annular member that is torsionally connected on an input shaft of a transmission via a grooved connection. The clutch brake is also axially slidable on the transmission input due to the grooved connection. Most clutch brakes are placed on the transmission input shaft between a release assembly that includes a release bearing and housing and front part of a transmission frame inside of a transmission bell housing. When a transmission gear shift is mandated, a shift fork will pull back the release bearing housing forcing the frame of the release bearing housing against a front frictional lining of the clutch brake. The back of the clutch break has a frictional lining that engages with the frame of the transmission adjacent the transmission input shaft. Pulling back on the release housings bearing disconnects the clutch assembly which connects the transmission to the engine and additionally causes the clutch brake (which is torsionally connected to the transmission input shaft) to cause the transmission input shaft to stop rotating. Clutch brakes typically wear out faster than clutches and have to be replaced. Removal is difficult since access to the clutch brake is only through an inspection port of the transmission bell housing unless one pulls out the transmission from the vehicle's engine. Typically the clutch brake is torn off the transmission input shaft. It is desirable to provide a clutch brake that can be removed from a transmission shaft without the required tear off. It is also desirable to provide such a clutch brake that has a torque limiter function. It is also desirable to provide a clutch brake that has a hinged connection, has a torque limiter, can be mainly fabricated from stamped sheet metal parts and that can have as few as parts as possible.